mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword and Shield (SnS)
General Overview The Sword and Shield is known for generally low raw damage contrasted with high elemental damage and fast attack ratio. The often high elemental attack damage of this weapon makes it suitable for taking advantage of enemy weaknesses and the shield, while not as effective as the GS block or lance variety shields, can save you from a scream or a mortal blow. It is also the only weapon where you can use an item with while unsheathed. Thanks to the high mobility of the weapon while unsheathed and quick movements for most weapon functions, the SnS is easy to pick up and learn. 'Nice Beginner's SnS' The Deathprize is a very nice beginner's SnS. Embued with "Paralyze" this SnS is very useful, deals ok damage, has good sharpness, and is very easy to make. The Paralyze effect is the key factor here. Everyone loves to see a monster held in place by Paralyze. Players of a much higher level won't mind you tagging along with this weapon. Though you may not be able to deal the damage they do... you'll Paralyze the monster, allowing them (the high lvl folks) to commence a thorough beating on the monster. It provides a great opportunity for them to break/cut certain parts off monsters (great for tail cutting). And being very mobile with the SnS, one should be able to avoid damage from high level monsters (blocking and being able to take potions without having to sheath the SnS help on the defensive/survival side of things as well). Besides the advantage to having this weapon in a group... it's not a bad solo weapon for low HRs. Sure it doesn't quite deal the damage of other weapons. But with "Paralyze" providing you opportunity to strike multiple combos without taking a lick of damage... this is very helpful for a player who has crappy armor. Before I ramble any more, let me begin to tell (actually show) you how to make this weapon. It is part of the "metal" side of the SnS tree. Here is a tree diagram of how to make the weapon. The last upgrade is known as Deathprize. *In the diagram below... Piscine Fin should actually be labelled Serpent Dragon Fin... Stun Sack should be labelled Paralysis Sack. I listed the items in English. I'll listed the English-to-Korean translation for each below, to make it easier to make sense when looking at the items in-game. As you see, it's quite simple to make. At final level, the Deathprize has 210 Attack and 260 Paralyze. This is a nice amount of Paralyze (especially seeing you make multiple hits per SnS combo). And it's certainly the easiest weapon to get with the Paralyze effect. The toughest thing to get is the Serpent Dragon Fin. This comes off of the Cephadrome (can actually get off Cephalos as well, but only 13% chance). To fight a Cephadrome, you have to be HR 5. Capture the Cephadrome for a much better chance of getting the Piscine Fin (82% on Capture, 6% on Carve). Well that's about all I have to say (like I haven't bored you enough). But I figured I should make this thorough and the process simple as possible for you folks. I can't see any reason(s) why every hunter should not have the Deathprize. Until you are at least over HR 17, you'll probably not have a better "Paralyze" weapon. While under HR 17, anytime you go to fight a tough monster with a group of Hunters of much higher rank than you (say over HR 31)... I'd suggest you bring the Deathprize. As mentioned above, the higher level guys will love the Paralyze effect. And using a SnS will help ensure you a better chance of survival with it's high mobility, blocking ability, and being able to take potions while weapon is unsheathed. So go out and make one... and enjoy!!! Here's the Korean translation for the above mentioned items. 공''' '''= Attack 마비 = Paralyze Category:Weapons